


Chaotic Resurgence

by zabracky



Category: Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: Darth Maul (Comics), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crimson Dawn (Star Wars), F/M, Mandalore, Maulsoka, Multi, Other, Post-Order 66, Slow Burn, my first work in this fandom!, plz bear with haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabracky/pseuds/zabracky
Summary: After the massacre of Order 66, Ahsoka and Rex now find themselves under the protection of an unlikely ally on Crimson Dawn. Determined to take justice for their brothers, Ahsoka must travel with the stubborn sith lord on a journey that will challenge both their fears and the uncertain bond between them.Heads up - this will (eventually) be a slow burn romance so I have defo aged up Ahsoka to be 25. Hope you enjoy! :) x
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 33
Kudos: 66





	1. A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a piece for this fandom, so I am very excited to see where it goes! I apologise it may be a little clunky in parts because I've not written for a while♡ Fricken love badass Ahsoka and Maul!
> 
> For reference, most of the writing in italics are character thoughts, but I'm seeing how this goes and if it's too confusing. 
> 
> Also for this chapter, *gota meaning ‘the machine’ in Mando’a, plz don’t kill me I do humble research :,)

_It was happening again._

Ahsoka was standing alone, frozen in horror as the younglings were cut down one by one. Ruthlessly, endlessly. Long shadows flashed against the darkened chamber. She watched as the sinister, red glow of her master’s sabre silenced their pitiful screams. For a moment, Ahsoka thought she saw Padmé among them. The hand of her friend, stretched out and pleading.

_“Why did you leave? You could have saved us!!”_

She fought with every bone in her body to move, to reach for that hand, something, _anything_ to save them. They were dying! They were dying and she was _letting_ it happen. Her frustration turned into hot tears as Ahsoka's body wracked with desperation _. No! I can still save them! I can fight him-!_

When the cold shadow finally fell upon her, the terrifying hiss of air creeping along her neck, she was certain she deserved what happened next.

Ahsoka’s eyes shot open. She could feel her heart racing, the blood thumping inside her tightened chest. _Was he here? Was he in the room?_ For a long while she remained there, only moving to sit up when it was safe. _It had been so real this time_. Her weary hand held the weight of her pounding montrals. _She had seen Padme_. Her friend. The mother of _his_ children. She felt the pit of her stomach clench with a sickening twist.

‘Hey kid. You okay?’

Rex sat on the bunk opposite her, his softly spoken voice interrupting her dark thoughts. He was cleaning his blaster, the cloth paused as he stopped to look at her with concern. _Had he been watching her the whole time? I’ve made him worry again_.

‘Yeah I’m fine. Must have been the bahkata from last night. Gave me a real doozy’

She attempted a smirk. He wasn’t fooled.

Defiantly, Ahsoka stood up. She wouldn’t normally lie to Rex, but it wasn't like her to be afraid. She wasn’t used to it. Her hand curled into a fist against the wall as she rose to steady herself. She _fucking hated it_.

‘Come on’ she nodded ‘It’s time to get to work.’

‘I've been waiting for those words allll morning Commander.’

Rex cocked his blaster and stood to place a firm hand on her shoulder. He didn’t need to say anything, the concern in his eyes said it all. She was thankful for the gesture, and met his eyes with renewed confidence. The shadow of her nightmares felt like they were finally passing over.

With a smooth shunt, the door to her quarters opened and revealed the vast space station laying on the other side.

‘Well it’s gonna be a lonnng morning if we keep Maul waiting any longer’ she teased.

The station, or the _gota_ as the locals called it, was thrumming with activity. On every level Ahsoka could see something new was happening. And not all of it good. 

On the lower levels, the regular group of smugglers were processing their shipments, with their pilots arguing again over docking bays. Rising above was the wafting mix of smells coming from the diner complex, then there was the not-so-conspicuous characters she clocked dealing spice on sector five, the mandalorian patrols, and the ever shifting atmosphere that something, somewhere, was about to snap.

This was Crimson Dawn.

And this was home. _For now_. 

…

They were supposed to meet Gar Saxon on sector two and just thinking about him made Ahsoka’s face darken with fury. _How had it come to this?_ How could she possibly be working with this man, this _mercenary_ that had shot down half of the boys on Mandalore. _Her boys_. The prospect of seeing him again caused her mind to wander as she and Rex navigated their way through the levels.

It had been two months since the Empire had taken over. Two months since her world had collapsed around her as everything was ripped apart. She couldn’t put into words why she had trusted Maul in that moment, to put her life and that of her oldest friend into the hands of a neurotic killer. Maybe it was the choice between rescue or certain death by her own men. Or maybe...it was the hope that things would return to normal if they lived to see it.

She had seen the look in the zabrack’s eyes when it had happened. The decision between running for the ship, and defending their escape just long enough so she and Rex could get on board. His horned brow snapping up as the doubt vanished, that snarl with gritted teeth as he raised the crates and deflected the blaster onslaught with ease. She immediately suspected a trap onboard, but the sith lord had yelled at her to

'Get the damn thing flying before they all suffered!!'

_Chaos be damned, I think he reveled in creating it._

Ahsoka's thoughts shifted back to the present as the turbolift rose noiselessly into the air. She surveyed the expansive world living beneath her. This was the result of Maul’s doing. His amalgamation of the Shadow Collective now resurrected in the very far reaches of the Outer-Rim. An endless hive of corruption and power. She had to be impressed, it was the perfect place to hide from the Empire.

But it had taken time, and Maul had wasted none. She’d barely seen him since they’d docked, always surrounded by crime lords of varying species and respectability. His mandalorian thugs also there to keep things in line.

 _They were nothing like Bo_. She scorned to think what absurd amount of money Maul was paying them to keep them here. Rightful ruler or not – he’d still left the mandalorians for dead in the final battle.

Ahsoka glanced up to the trooper standing quietly beside her in the lift, his once proud armour now traded in for standard civilian protective wear. No, things were different now. There was no honour here, no fair justice, no jedi, no _peace-keepers_ as Master Windu had once idolised. Only a broken world starved of freedom, betrayed by the ones who were meant to uphold it.

Sweet Mother. She was starting to sound like _him_ now.

‘Morning traitors’, Saxon greeted them at the lift. ‘Heard you caused quite the stir in the bar last night master _jedi_ ’ he leered over her.

Togruta montrals were horned for a reason Ahsoka thought. She pictured Saxon’s smug face skewered on them like a rokarian kebab.

‘I’m no longer a jedi, Saxon.’

‘Oh yeah that’s right, because you’re all wiped out now.' He sneered. 'What’s wrong? Don’t want to be part of a dying cult anymore?’

‘Yeah’, she smirked, ‘...because _you'd_ know what that’s like.’

Rook Kast had to place a strong arm infront of Saxon to stop him hitting Ahsoka. _Ohh but the anger in his face was just too delicious._

‘If you two have finished, Lord Maul has requested our presence in the council chambers. I strongly suggest we do not keep him waiting.’

‘Lead the way’, Ahsoka gestured.

 _Finally_.

It has felt good to get back at Saxon for that jab, but it didn’t quell the underlying pain that his words carried. Master Plo Koon, Master Yoda, Anakin, Padmé, the jedi – they _were_ all gone.

The anger was rising in her again. _What had taken Maul so damn long_?? She had done her grief, those long bitter weeks clutching Rex, weeping into his arms as he calmly stroked her lekku. _What of the plan to destroy Sidious?_ _Was Maul running again?_

Cowering in his high tower, still licking his wounds when he should be roaring. _Hadn’t he offered to take down Sidious together as equals?_ Because it sure as hell didn’t feel that way right now.

Ahsoka knew revenge was not the jedi way, but this was not revenge and she was no longer a jedi. This was justice for the thousands of innocents like Padmé, a chance for her and Rex to destroy the man who had corrupted their family.

And now, at last, Maul had called them to action. _Let's see what the "sith lord" has to offer..._


	2. Even after everything...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg I've re-written this chapter so many times! :,D I realised my last chapter was a little wordy so I've tried to include more Maulsoka dialogue in this one, but I've done my best to keep them in character♡ Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Apologies it gets a little cheesy at the end :,)

...

Maul was speaking to someone on the holoprojecter when they entered. Ahsoka couldn’t catch what was being said across the grand chamber, but it certainly sounded like a veiled threat.

‘-And believe me Dryden, you do _not_ want to test my patience’ Maul growled and abruptly turned off the transmission, silencing the scarred man’s objection.

‘Lord Maul. The jedi, as you requested’ Kast presented.

He did not turn to meet her at first, but remained looking out onto the vast expanse outside. Standing proud with his arms crossed, the stars illuminated Maul’s horned silhouette magnificently.

It suddenly occurred to Ahsoka how striking Maul's appearance really was. How terrifying he must have been in his former days as a Sith apprentice. Carefully, her eyes sized-up the Dathomirian since their last encounter. He seemed calmer than before, less frenzied. But as she reached out with the force, she could still sense something was out of balance. He was _too_ quiet, _too_ calm.

Maul’s gloved hands slowly clasped behind his back.

‘Ah yes. The estranged jedi, eager to save her lost master. It’s wonderful how that worked out isn’t?’

She was not ready for the sudden fury that flashed in Maul’s eyes when he turned. Like a dying sunset, their fierce glow radiated across to her in the darkened room. The red and black of his tattoos seemed harsher than she remembered. The lines more defined along his cheekbones, more constrained over his curt, tight mouth.

He was angry with her. He had been right.

Ahsoka’s defenses rose on instinct, ‘What matters now is we take down Sidious. We take him down, and we can still bring down the Empire. Like you said we would...Or have you grown too used to your new comforts?’

Maul cut across the room towards her with alarming speed, practically spitting the words in her face.

‘My master wouldn’t still be alive, if you had not been blinded by your arrogance! Your naïve teachings of Kenobi! _Look_ where they have brought you. To ruin and despair. Together, we would have _destroyed_ my master. We would have brought justice to his rule-’

‘Justice?’ She scoffed, ‘You don’t give a damn about justice! You would have taken his place and it would be left to me to bring you down. I don’t seem to remember that going _well_ for you the last time.’

He snarled at her defiance. And yet… he could not blame her. The temptation to rule was in his very nature. Who knows, if they had defeated Sidious, would he then have fought her? Would he have won? The anticipation made him curious.

‘I never lied to you Lady Tano. It would have been the dawning of a new era in the force. An end to the suffering, of both our masters. And now-‘

He stopped speaking and sighed. His eyes suddenly glazed over as he moved to lean against the council table.

She felt Rex shift uncomfortably behind her and was suddenly aware of everyone else in the room _. Perhaps they shouldn’t have had an audience for their first reunion._

‘-And now there is a new order. A new power that must be served’.

‘And is that what you want?’ She crossed her arms across her chest, eager to cut through his lamenting and move to action, ‘To keep serving? I was _told_ you had a plan.’

He shot Ahsoka a harsh glare. Those ember eyes ignited once again, she saw how carefully he tightened his fists against the table.

‘Indeed. Saxon-‘

He gestured to the Mandalorian who fired up a large holoprojector. The blue hue stretched the length of the table revealing what looked like a map of the Terrabe sector.

‘We’ve received intel from one of our scouts in the Mid-Rim system. They’ve reported rumours of a historical artifact containing the vital whereabouts of remaining jedi who survived the purge. The artifact is said to be located here, on the desert moon of Jedha…’

Ahsoka could not believe what she was hearing. _There were other survivors? Remaining jedi?_ Saxon continued speaking but it was hard to concentrate when Maul was staring at her. _Had he known the whole time?_ She felt a small swirl of anger in the force, and he welcomed it.

‘How long have you known about this?’

The room went quiet. She had directed it at Maul, but it was Kast who answered.

‘We received the intel two rotations ago. We’ve devised a plan whereby you will accompany Lord Maul to retrieve the jedi holocron-‘

Maul suddenly glared at Kast, his anger convincing the Mandalorian to remain silent.

‘Oh the artifact is a holocron. A _jedi_ holocron’ Ahsoka reeled, ‘So after keeping me and Rex waiting all this time, you need _our_ help to open it for you. And what do you want with this information? Why do you want to know if any jedi are still alive?’

‘Saxon, Kast, leave us. Take the clone and explain the plan to him', Maul paused.

"I need to speak to the Lady Tano alone.’

Rex threw Ahsoka an uncertain glance, but she nodded in approval. She trusted they could both hold their own – should things turn sour. Once Rex and the Mandalorians left, Maul stood back in thought, stroking his jaw methodically with his left hand. He realised he must be very careful with his next few words.

‘We do not need an army to bring down Sidious. What we need are trained warriors. I have no love for your pious jedi hypocrites, but I believe acquiring other force-users will be a valuable addition to our cause...'

Ahsoka watched him carefully as his mechanical legs began pacing.

'...I have given great thought to this. Sidious has humiliated you, brought the jedi to their knees. Whilst those innocents you once defended are now being slaughtered or enslaved. It will not take much to persuade the remaining jedi out of hiding...’

From the corner of his eye, Maul could see the effect his words were gradually having upon her mind. The Togruta’s eyes shifted uncertainly as she looked out onto the expanse outside. He had triggered something, a memory, but he could not sense its purpose and so he continued,

’…Tell me your jedi would not _leap_ at the chance of eradicating the evil that is the Galactic Empire. As I recall, they are always so fond of acting as saviours for the weak. No matter how misplaced that trust is.’

She was listening, but it was difficult to shake the faces of Padme and the younglings clinging to the forefront of her mind. Even Ahsoka could not deny that was a pang in her heart, a call to action. But war had taught her to be cautious. She would not to be so easily manipulated, this time she would do things right.

‘So you would gladly work with jedi to bring down the Empire?,’ she probed, ‘I find that incredibly hard to believe.’

‘To bring down my master, yes. The rest of the world can burn. You owe them nothing. But the key, the key, we must deprive Sidious of recruiting more pupils to control. More components to bend to his will. We must have revenge for the lies we both have been told. What once was great can be rendered great again…‘

She eyed him suspiciously. Carefully, taking in every detail of his eyes, the twitch of his snarl as he rambled on.

‘You are a fool if you think any Jedi will join you’ she resolved, pacing around the room, ’I did not, and neither will they.’

He paused to look at her, his eyes seemingly lost in his delusion. When he finally spoke, Ahsoka was surprised to hear pain in his voice,

‘You were fighting to protect those you care for. And lost _everything_. What more do your people have to lose?’

Ahsoka’s eyes widened in surprise as Maul extended his hand out to her. _Even after everything on Mandalore…_ The honesty in his eyes was disarming, it was like he could see right through her, sense her longing to take his hand.

 _Was this a chance to go back? To make things right before the horror?_ She had fought for the Republic her entire life and for what. Ahsoka looked away in admission, he was right. She had lost so much of what she had loved. 

He sensed her turmoil in the force and added sternly, ‘I cannot bring them back Lady Tano. What has been done cannot be undone. But, together, we can avenge those corrupted by Sidious. Come with me to Jedha… we can stop him.’

Her heart was beating wildly within her chest, he wouldn’t say any of this to her if they weren’t alone. She looked at him straight on. Blue ice meeting fire, like the reckoning of two worlds coming together for the first time.

Slowly, she moved to reach out her arm and Maul froze in disbelief as she slipped her gloved hand into his. His face softened and for split second, so brief she thought she missed it, he smiled. The force swirled with immense energy as they stood joined together, both feeling its strong pull gravitating towards the other like a black hole. There was no going back now. For better or worse, their destinies were tied and the plan had at last been set into motion.


	3. With any luck, this will all be over soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So finally my third chapter is here! I'm really sorry for the delay, lockdown got me on the emotional rollercoaster :,) But I'm back with a new chapter!
> 
> So heads up, there's some RexSoka in this chapter. I think you can read it as platonic if thats not your jam :) But all you need to know is Rex is a soft boiiiiii😭😭 
> 
> Also, there is a mention of eating disorder (not-eating) & alcoholism so please be careful if this is triggering for you💛 Thank you so much for the love & support guys! x

'I don't like it.'

'I don't think we're supposed to', Ahsoka sighed, pouring herself another glass of bahkahta. The light fizz tingled along the edge of her nose as she took a deep swallow, washing the firey contents down with relish.

'I highly doubt Lord Maul has troubled himself with our opinions on the matter...but we really don't have better plan.'

Rex put down his drink and looked at her flatly.

'I'm sorry Commander, I just don't like the idea of leaving you with that crazed maniac. He was hard enough to capture on Mandalore and now we're supposed to work with him? What if he hands you over to the Empire?'

He hushed his last words and carefully re-checked that the barman wasn't loitering around their end of the table.

At a different time, this bar would have been exactly the kind of place he'd have taken his brothers. They even had Dogma's favourite cosmo on the board. He pictured them now, laughing over a drink with Echo, Kix inevitably singing, Cody trying to stop them all from being kicked out...a different time.

They had to be careful now, he reassuringly touched his blaster. These guys weren't your usual Coursant characters.

'Rex. I'll be fine' Ahsoka playfully rolled her eyes.

'I just don't like it. I don't trust him and I don't trust this plan', the trooper grumbled into his drink.

'Well you leave it to me to handle the maniac' she teased, hoping not to think about the prospect any longer.

The memory of her taking Maul's hand gave way to a small rise of panic and guilt. It was something she'd neglected to tell Rex, it just seemed wrong in every way.

'Aren't you supposed to meet your partner here?' she asked hurriedly.

Carefully, Ahsoka scanned around the dimly-lit bar for any familiar faces, though if she saw Rook or Saxon among them it wouldn't exactly be a welcome reunion.

Rex sighed, 'Yeah they said I'm working with some smuggler. He's got a plan to get us to Kamino, see if we can reprograme the chips from the main computer source.' With his free hand, he absently-mindedly tapped the side of his head where his own chip had once been.

It was a slim chance and they both knew it. But if there was anyone who could achieve this mission undercover, or get proof of the corruption, it was Captain Rex.

Ahsoka paused to look at her friend closely, his shoulders hunched over and defensive. It was going to be a difficult mission for him. She could already sense the deep sadness in the connection they shared. All the memories, Fives...

'Rex' she carefully placed a hand on his arm as he looked up, 'I need to-'

'JEDIIII!'

Their eyes froze, locked on each other as a loud elated voice suddenly cut across the room. _That voice-!_ Turning from the stool, Ahsoka's eyes widened in disbelief. _Caraya's soul this could not be happening._ But sure enough, by the light of Lothal's moons, Hondo Ohanaka was standing infront of her, alive and well.

And drunk, very drunk...

'Well well well if it isn't our little Jedi Ahsoka all grown up and alive! Might I say you are looking very well my dear, you remember old Hondo now? Of course you do!'

In a very undignified manner, the pirate smuggler threw his arms around their shoulders in a sloppy embrace. Almost instantly, the smell of weeks old claing juice and something Ahsoka hoped she wasn't right about swilled inside their nostrils.

'Hondo-! You can't call me jedi-!' she hissed, conscious of all the eyes watching around them. But he didn't seem to hear her.

'Yes yes, me and the jedi go way back! And look, you've brought your little clone friend too!' Hondo jabbed a wrinkled finger towards Rex's chest. Unsurprisingly, the trooper roughly released himself from the pirate's arm.

'I'm not your friend Ohnaka.'

'Clone you wound me!' Hondo swooned, humoursly bashing his bejewlled hand against his cap, 'I am hurt, so hurt. To think of all we've been through-!'

'Well you certainly haven't lost your flair for the dramatic.' Rex mumbled and went to take a large sip of his drink, before realising the pirate had already downed its contents.

'Hey-!'

Sensing the best way to keep him quiet, Ahsoka quickly made room for the weequay and gently propped him onto the stool inbetween them.

'Hondo what are you doing here? You can't call me jedi, you have to be careful. There are people around-'

'Oh yes oh yes!', his eyes seemed to glaze over beneath his orange goggles, 'so sorry to hear what happened to your people little jedi. It it such a cruel, cruel world we live in. It is because of this blasted Empire!' He slammed his fist down, startling the twilek couple sat further down. Ahsoka raised an apologetic hand to the glaring barman.

Rex raised an eyebrow, 'Since when did you care about the Empire?'

'Since they tightened my smuggling routes! I can't get a blasted thing through! Business is still business clone!'

Rex muttered some impolite reply but the weequay was already rambling about export taxes and the "horror" of profit regulations. Ahsoka winced as she continued to uphold Hondo. They needed to get him out of here fast, the air in room already felt too tight.

'Rex, do you think we should...?' she indicated the intoxicated burden that was leaning on her.

'Yeah best to get him out of here before he says anything else'

'What about your contact? You're leaving tomorrow right?'

Rex hoisted Hondo's weight onto to him as they limped outside. 'Yeahh...but I've got a bad feeling I've already met him.'

...........

Despite their best efforts, the trios' prescence had not gone as un-detected as they'd hoped. From across the table, a pair of delicate twilek eyes watched their departure closely. There was a short crackle of white noise before the communicater activated.

'Inform Admiral Tarkin. I have located the jedi.'

............

Hondo was out faster than a Corellian ship when they finally put him to bed. Though Rex wasn't too excited about having to share bunks with the smuggler.

Still, Ahsoka couldn't help but let out a small smile to herself as she gazed out upon the station. Seeing the pirate brought back a comforting wave of familarity. Of happier times, when a double-cross from Hondo was the biggest thing that could shake her and her master.

She would never forget the story Anakin would tell of when Master Obi Wan was tied to Count Dooku as Hondo's 'honoured guests'. The witty retorts, the comebacks, she had laughed for ages under that tree with her master doing all the voices. The togruta sighed deeply. _I miss your smile._

'Well. I think the chance of our mission succeeding have diminished' the small door shut behind Rex as he joined her on the overpass.

She smiled back, glad of the interruption to her heavy thoughts. 'You'll do fine Rex. You'll succeed, I know you will. Just...make sure you hide the jawa juice.'

His low rumbled laugh warmed her heart.

Tonight was their last night together on the gota. Tomorrow, they would each go their seperate ways, she and Maul to Jedha, and Rex and Hondo to Kamino. It was all she could do, not to think of this moment. When only hours before they'd been talking away like old times. A deep sadness seemed to rest on the pair as the reality of their parting set in.

The trooper continued, 'Yeah well it still hasn't changed my mind. I should be going with you Commander. Look, I know you can hold your own. And believe me I know that more than most, -'

He hurried along as Ahsoka gave him a mischievous side-ways glance.

'-but I can't leave you with him. We got out of this together kid, and we're sure as hell going to see it through.'

Her hands gripped the barrier as she spoke, 'I'm not sold on this plan either. But if it means we have a chance of finding survivors, freeing the clones? Rex, this could be the start of a rebellion'

'Or an army for Maul' he objected, leaning against the barrier with his arms crossed.

Ahsoka's montrals nodded in heavy admittance at his words. It was obvious the sith lord had some alterior motive for wanting to seperate the pair, but she could only hope to discover it soon. _Before it puts Rex in danger._ The force reveals the truth to us in many ways, she could hear Master Yoda say.

'It's not like before, we don't have the support, the resources. We can't just blast our way out of this. We need Maul's help, I'm just as annoyed about it believe me.'

'Hmmm... I still think we could blast our way out of this. Besides, I owe Maul one.'

'Not that you're counting or anything' she mused.

'Ready when you are Commander,' he winked, spinning his blaster with one hand.

She had to laugh at that. 'Well join the queue. And how many times, please Rex, just call me Ahsoka. It's safer this way.'

'Sorry, old habits... Commander.'

She digged him lightly on the shoulder. It felt good to banter this way, even if they knew they were both trying to avoid the inevitable.

Through their darkest days, they'd always had eachother. Rex had always been there. When he'd wrapped himself in guilt and drink for his fallen brothers, she had carried him home. When she stopped eating, he had made dinner and sat and ate with her. _How can they make it this far, and never see him again?_ Her throat stiffened. _What if something happened?_

'Rex, there is no one I trust more than you. I-'

'Then trust me now Ahsoka.'

She turned to him, and was met with two soft brown eyes looking down at her. Tenderly, he raised a hand to hold her anguished face. His thumb softly stroked the face marking along her cheek. She realised his eyes were so different now from when they'd first met all those years ago. Eyes that has seen grief and loss. It was too much, too hard to look at him like this.

'Rex I'm scared' she whispered, her eyes tightening shut as a tear escaped down her cheek. 'I'm scared it won't work. I'm scared of failing my masters, of failing everyone. I'm scared...that this is the last time.' She gently squeezed the hand upon her face with her own as the tears began to stream.

In an instant, his arms tightly wrapped her close to his chest. Any longer and the kid would have seen him crying again. Blast he can't be the only one going soft infront of the Commander! Careful not to hit her montrals, Rex lifted his chin and whispered softly.

'Me too kid, me too'

They stayed liked that for a while. Rex silently holding her as the distant cries of rogue loth cats littered their way through the empty levels. The flickering blitz of the streetlight above suggested that the power was being shifted into nightmode. _Of course the sith lord has to be energy conscious_. Slowly steadying herself, Ahsoka dried her eyes and came to her resolve.

'I have to do this.'

Rex smiled at her sadly 'I know. We both do.'

 _If you could only hold onto one moment forever._ Here in his arms, she was certain she'd walk though the fires of Mustafar for this man. Her blue eyes searched his face, carefully looking for the last words she wanted to hear.

A reason to stay. A reason not to embarke on this madness, to live in this safe haven they'd created. All this time itching to act, but now it was here...

'Ahsoka,' he gave her one last look 'Be careful out there'.

She replied with a brave smirk.

'Aren't I always?'

And with that, she was gone. Never looking back as she left half of her hurting soul under that flickering light.

..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it guys! More maul & ahsoka interactions from here on out! :)


End file.
